


Star City 2046

by Angeleyes1314



Series: Olivarry replacement moments [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Star City 2046, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Oliver, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyes1314/pseuds/Angeleyes1314
Summary: What if instead of Barry going back in time while fighting Savage or the Legend's showing up in 2046, Barry ran forward to the ruined Star City to find a new Green Arrow, Oliver presumed dead, The Flash is just a mere legacy and no way home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea since the premier of this episode but never got around to it.  
> Now I finally am.

I ran to fast. I wasn't supposed to. I was just doing as Oliver instructed and next thing I know I'm staring down what seems to be a burning Star City but thing was 5 seconds ago I wasn't even in Star City. We were all gathered in Central City, fighting as a team to defeat Vandal Savage. I remember Oliver screaming at me to run, Savage erupting a light from his staff and I took off. _Wait.. Was Oliver even OK?!_ I didn't see what happened to him. I don't even know where I am.  
  
Star City looks like it was run through by a riot, fire was everywhere, the streets were empty and building in ruins. I had to of ran through time which is the only explanation I could think of. Question is now did I go back in time or forward? Taking a quick look around and running through a few blocks nothing looks to seem like it's from the past, it actually looks to be more advanced then my own time. Realization hits me faster then I expected _'I'm in the future! What if this is the future that Vandal Savage creates?!'_ I needed to find the Oliver of this time and fast.  
  
Before I could even think of a attack plan a green arrow whizzed past me into the ground next to my feet. My head snapping up to the hooded figure that jumped up onto the car, that modified voice I have come to love so much echoing across the deserted street. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Furrowing my brows under my crowl at his question, it takes me a minute to reply. _Was there no Flash here? Was this even Oliver?_ "I'm.. The Flash..? Wait, Who are YOU?" Without replying he lets loose another arrow towards me but I easily catch it in my hand. _Really? Won't these archer's understand that to me their arrows are like being frozen in time._ "That's impossible! The Flash is dead!"  
  
This Green Arrow took off, jumping across cars and shooting arrow after arrow at me. _Wait, I was dead?_ Easily dodging every arrow thrown my way, I speed towards him and grabbed his arm tightly. Mindful of the bow he was gripping in his gloved covered hand, I did not need that thing knocking me over the head. Speed reaching up I ripped the hood off his head before he could react and stared wide eyed. "Your not Oliver Queen..." Brown eyes stared back at me just as shocked behind a mask I knew wasn't the one I made for Oliver. _Jeez he was so young no wonder he was smaller then Oliver, this was a Kid!_  
  
"Oliver Queen is dead.. Y-you.. no one has ever been able to recreate The Flash's powers.. Are you really him..?" The arm in my grip becomes less tense as I let it slip away. Oliver was.. my chest felt hollow at his words but now was not the time, this is a different time. I can't let it effect me. I had to get home to the place I knew Oliver WAS alive. Reaching up I removed the crowl from my head and looked at him, his mouth falling open. "Holy shit.. You really are Barry Allen!" Tilting my head in confusion "Yes but how do you know that? Where am I? What time period is this? W-What.. What happened to Oliver?.. Why are you Green Arrow? Who even are you? Oh my god your just a kid!"  
  
The questions fell from my lips before I could stop them as I started to pace back and forth without noticing. The kid shakes his head and raised his hands "Whoa whoa whoa, slow down Flash. My dad told me you were fast but he didn't mentioned you talked like you ran." This confused me more. "Your dad?" The kid let out a sigh and folded his arms, being mindful of his bow. "My name is Connor Hawke.. My dad was John Diggle." That caught me off guard as last I checked Diggle didn't have a son only a daughter. I nodded for him to continue. "My dad and Uncle Oliver told me about you. That's how I knew your name. Oliver made sure that everyone knew the legacy that was The Flash and he would tell me stories about you all the time even showed me the few photos he had of you." A smile crept onto my face at his words. _Of course Diggle's kid would think of Oliver as a Uncle._ "That explains how you know me but my other questions?" He shifted slightly "I-I don't know what happened to Oliver. No one knows. He just disappeared years ago. He was taken and presumed dead. No one has seen him since. This city needed someone. Its falling apart so I took up Green Arrow."  
  
I nodded along. This made sense but what I didn't understand was the time period. "Connor.. What happened here? What year is it?" His face turned grim at this. "The uprising is what happened." "Uprising?" Such a cliche name. "It's what everyone around here called it. Wilson and his men over ran the city and took over. Everyone left and Star City fell to crime. Flash.. It's 2046.." I felt the air leave my lungs. "I RAN FORWARD TO 2046?" My shout startled Conner and his facial expression turned to confusion. "Wait, You can time travel?!?" I nodded my head quickly "Sometimes. Most time's I do it without noticing. It's highly dangerous to time travel."  
  
"Barry. What time are you from?" I pursed my lips. _Telling him won't hurt right? Just knowing the year won't do anything as long I don't tell him anything that happens._ "I'm from 2016." He lets out a surprised noise and stares at me. "What?" I ask. "O-Oliver said.. He told me you were fighting someone and during the fight you ran off and never came back. That fight happened in 2016.. " _Oh no_ "The reason I never returned.. Is cause I couldn't get back home from here.. Oh boy" I run my hand through my hair, trying to come up with a plan.  
  
"Connor, Do you think you could help me?" With that he straightened up. "Of course, Anything for the great Flash." I let out a little chuckle at the praise, I will never be used to being a legend in some timelines. "Do you remember where Oliver's hideout is?" Nodding his head yes, I let out a sigh. "Oh thank god, Can you take me there?" "Sure, follow me." He turned and jumped off the car before heading down the street in a different direction. I took off after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a newbie so sorry if it wasn't perfect!


End file.
